Stress
Stress stres Noun 1. Importance attached to a thing: to lay stress upon good manners. 2. Emphasis in the form of prominent relative loudness of a syllable or a word as a result of special effort in utterance. 3. Accent or emphasis on syllables in a metrical pattern. 4. Emphasis in melody, rhythm. 5. The physical pressure, pull, or force exerted on one thing by another; strain. Statistics *As of 2011, an estimated 1.6 million people said they were suffering from stress caused or made worse by their work, up from 1.3 million in 2009/10. *85% of teen girls who say they are stressed about the economy (versus 75% of teen boys) *Scientists and doctors predict that by the end of 2012, 75% of the US population will have suffered from stress in a single year. Theory *The law of conservation of energy states that energy cannot be created nor destroyed. *Energy can change forms and state within the system. *All energy must have an original source. *Human beings, plants, and animals all eventually put their stress into something, releasing the energy built up inside them. *What that energy is put into can be destroyed or added to? *What if, all of that energy manifested itself in one place? *All of the country--the world's stress--could gather in one place, or source? *That stress could manifest itself in a powerful form of energy. *That form depends on the level of power and energy given to the manifestation from the stress. *If the manifestation acquired enough energy to be able to manipulate its surroundings, how powerful could it be? *Most energy released from stress is not positive. If that much negative energy had the ability to manipulate its surroundings, what would the consequences be? This is my theory of stress. I came up with this theory after discovering that if enough energy is put into something from a proper number of sources, the energy can manifest itself and develop the characteristics and behaviors that the sources believe it to have. An excellent example of this occurence is the Hotel Conneaut. There are reported apparitions of a bride, a little boy on a tricycle, and malevolent butcher. When research was done on the hotel's history, there were no records of any deaths in the hotel, nor of any violent butchers, little boys, or brides. The sources of these spirits were not actual lost souls, but manifested energy. The hotel has spread the word of these legendary ghosts so many times to so many guests, that eventually that energy manifested and developed into those legends. This is a rare case, as it only occurs when a potential amount of energy from multiple sources is directed toward one idea or theory. So if the negativity and pain from stress were to manifest itself, what would be the outcome? The outcome would be a being, possessing more power than anything on this planet. This being would most likely manifest itself in a shapeless energy. Although shapeless and not visible, this energy would be capable of destroying anything it felt. Stress often leads people to a destructive state, in which they have to break things or take their anger out on anything they can find. This anger and built up energy could lead to extremely dangerous and destructive behavior inflicted upon whatever fell into this being's path. Stress, however, also can lead to a state of depression. This would cause this being to have uncontrollable fits of rage and depression, which means it would also be suicidal. Due to the fact that this being could not die, as it is nothing but pure energy, it would become as destructive as possible, destroying as much as it can. With that, I have found a way to direct the energy of stress into an idea of this being. You are just one of the few thousands who have read this. This being is manifesting itself already. It has begun to rise from nothing. Once it exists, nothing can stop it. You cannot see it, you cannot touch it, you cannot feel it. You can only feed it. It feeds on anger, fear, sadness, depression, and happiness, as it takes great joy in destruction. There is no way to starve this being. And it will bring the end of the world--perhaps the universe upon us. Stress stres Noun 1. Importance attached to a thing: to lay stress upon good manners. 2. Emphasis in the form of prominent relative loudness of a syllable or a word as a result of special effort in utterance. 3. Accent or emphasis on syllables in a metrical pattern. 4. Emphasis in melody, rhythm. 5. The physical pressure, pull, or force exerted on one thing by another; strain. Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal Category:Reality Category:Science Category:Weird Category:The Hooded Werewolf Category:Theory